idiacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticho Nincaea
Ticho Nincaea was Idiot Academy's 10th Principal and is currently the Gate Teacher and Fourth-Year Guide. Personality & Interests Ticho is Howard Class' familiar. He is polite, and has an affection to cleaning. He rarely does anything else than smiling or grinning. Ticho also has great interest in the human race, which is according to himself the reason he choose a human form when becoming a familiar. He has stated that if he were to turn into a human, he would not mind living and dying as one, since he has lived for over 2000 years. Story Progression Academy Arc Ticho appears as a teacher in this Arc. Supernatural Dawn Arc Ticho serves as Idiot Academy's 10th principal during this arc only. Dremon Arc During the Dremon Arc, Ticho serves as Enma Kurosaki's instructor. Skills & Abilities *'Demon Powers' - Although usually harmless in his human form, Ticho is still a demon and thus holds great power. A small part of this power is maintained in his human form; often making people around him uncomfortable. However, Ticho is only half of Dosuneziel's soul; Tycha Nincaea being the other half. **'Intimidation' - His real form, Dosuneziel, is said to have the power to birth fear into non-demon races just by being precent. **'Form Change' - Ticho has the ability to change back into his demon form when needed to. He will however not be in full power and can only maintain the demon form for 10 minutes. When transforming together with Tycha, however, they fuse into one being, allowing them to take on their original form for 20 minutes. *'Black Aura Skills' - As a bearer of a Black Aura, Ticho can use several Black Aura skills. **'Intimidation: Fear' - Ticho is able to use the Black version of the intimidation skill - the fear variant. **'Black Clone' - Ticho is able to create an almost 100% accurate copy of himself. **'Black Blood' - By sacrificing some of his blood, and thus an amount of his power, Ticho can summon low-level demon minions to fight at his side. *'Familiar Synch' - By synchrosizing with Howard Class and Tycha Nincaea, Ticho recieves a great boost in his abilites. *'Arhat Relic: La Porte de l'Enfer' - Ticho's Arhat Relic summons a huge stone gate. The gates have various effects depending on which mode Ticho chooses to use. **'Le Penseur' - When the gates opens in this mode, Ticho will see whatever his opponent plans to do next. **'Le Baiser' - All opponents nearby when this gates open will get sent into a state of illusion where their inner dreams are fullfilled. *'Form: Shake Way ' Relationships Howard Class Ticho's master. He has been by Howard's side since his time as a student at the academy. Gregoria Yasowitz Ticho is usually the one that cleans up after Gregoria after her tricks and games. Kathylynn Mirdoll Ticho and Mirdoll are like two sides of one coin; Ticho wanting to become a human while Mirdoll sees no need for him to do so, as it will only bring greif. Tycha Nincaea Tycha and Ticho were once one and the same being; Tuchae Nincaea, who in turn was the demon Dosuneziel. Other Appearances See Ticho Nincaea/Other Appearances Trivia *Ticho was originally planned to be an Angel. *He has met Messiah, the demon aiding Jesus Christ. *His theme song as choosen by @MIX is Mankind ''by ''Helloween. Category:Teachers Category:Staff Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:Principals Category:Familiars Category:Demons Category:11th Principal Candidates Category:Game Characters Category:Idiot Academy: From the Eye Characters Category:Story Characters Category:Arhat Relic Users Category:Black Aura Characters Category:Vibration Form Users Category:Idiot Academy Characters Category:Idiot Academy X-tra Characters